


Le miel qu'il nous offre

by Berylia



Series: Le nouvel Orphée [1]
Category: Geek & Girly
Genre: First Love, Ice Cream, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Le miel qu'il nous offre, ce venin déguisé."</p>
<p>Quentin, Baptiste, des glaces...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le miel qu'il nous offre

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rutile et Nephyla.  
> Je vous rappelle que l'aventure et le tome 3 continuent sur [le blog](http://geekandgirly.blogspot.fr/).

— Ya pas, ça vaut pas Love² Highschool.

Quentin se renversa dans sa chaise.

— Et c'est pour me faire cette révélation surprenante que tu es venu jusque chez moi ?

Baptiste n'avait même pas pris la peine de lever les yeux de son livre, sa froideur et son mécontentement se communiquaient naturellement à travers les pages du Hagakure.

Quentin pivota joyeusement sur la chaise de bureau.

— Noooooon voyons, c'est pour notre cours de physique hebdomadaire. Au fait merci pour tes efforts, mes notes de devoir maison ont vachement augmentées.

Cette fois-ci, Baptiste lui décocha un regard assassin, mais le playboy le laissa ricocher sur l'armure étincelante de son sourire.

— Je crève la dalle, t'aurais pas un truc à grignoter ?

— Parce qu'en plus faut que je te nourrisse ? 

— Eh ! Tu vas pas laisser un beau gosse comme moi crever de faim ! Que penseraient les   
gens, môssieur le délégué...

Bien décidé à trouver le truc le plus gras et le plus collant qu'il y avait dans la maison pour le faire taire, Baptiste descendit en rageant les escaliers de la maison vide.

Hélas les habitudes alimentaires de sa mère ne comptaient pas de choses grasses et collantes et c'est donc avec deux glaces à l'eau faites maison qu'il remonta vers sa chambre.

— Cerise ou framboise ?

Il chercha vainement son invité sur le fauteuil devant l'écran figé sur un mauvais jeu de drague américain, ce dernier s'était permis de s'affaler sur son lit et de feuilleter le premier tome de Pomi Pomi. La mâchoire crispée par la lutte entre l'envie de lui balancer les glaces à la figure avant de le jeter de chez lui et l'idée raisonnable qu'il n'était pas assez fort qu'il y aurait de la glace sur le tapis, il s'avança.

— La cerise c'est cool ! Framboise c'est trop girly, décréta le crétin en se rasseyant et en posant le tome sur l'étagère près du lit mais bien entendu pas à sa place.

Sans mot dire, le délégué des élèves lui tendit sa glace et chercha maladroitement où s'asseoir : le sol était inconfortable et ça lui paraissait stupide de devoir retraverser la chambre pour aller prendre possession du fauteuil tout ça parce que cet imbécile se vautrait sur son lit sans aucune gène.

Oh et puis zut, il y avait bien assez de place sur son lit, décida-t-il avant de s'asseoir à une distance raisonnable de la nuisance.

Normalement il y aurait dû y avoir le silence. Mais non, pas avec Quentin Lensmann, cet australopithèque sans manières. Non, monsieur le playboy était en train de manger sa glace en faisant des bruits tous plus rebutants les uns que les autres.

— Les gens civilisés mangent la bouche fermée ! grogna-t-il en se retournant vers son invité imposé.

Qui mangeait la bouche fermée. Pas de problème là-dessus. Sauf que la façon dont sa bouche fermée parcourait la longueur de la glace dans un mouvement de va-et-vient hypnotique...

Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer et ses lunettes menacer de se remplir de buée tandis qu'il tentait vainement de détourner son regard.

— Mmm... La framboise a pas l'air mal non plus... Tu me laisses goûter ?

Et sans plus de réflexion sur les échanges de germes, sur les risques de pandémies et sur les droits à la propriété privée, Quentin se pencha pour lécher sa glace tout en lui présentant la sienne. 

La tête du playboy penchée vers lui, cette langue qui parcourait la glace, ces cils si longs...   
Baptiste piqua le plus grand fard de sa vie.

— Oh, t'es sûr que tu veux pas goûter ?

La sucette de glace se rapprocha de ses lèvres tout comme son camarade de classe et tout en réprimant le terrible empourprement de son visage, Baptiste tira la langue et la laissa glisser le long du sceptre rose, recueillant les précieuses gouttelettes collantes et sucrées.

— Alors ?

Quentin était toujours aussi près de son visage.

— Moi je crois que je préfère la cerise, et toi ?

Baptiste ouvrit désespérément la bouche comme un poisson sur le rivage, tentant de trouver quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi qui n'inclue pas ses cils, ses lèvres, sa langue...

Quelque chose de froid tomba sur son entrejambe.

— Oh merde, ta glace ! Quel gâchis...

Baptiste se leva d'un bond.

— Dehors !

— Quoi ? Mais eh...

— Dehors ! T'as passé assez de temps à glander. Dehors !

Grognant et ronchonnant, son bâton de glace encore dans la bouche Quentin quitta les lieux.

Tremblant, vidé, Baptiste se rassit sur le lit et contempla la tache humide qui s'étalait sur son pantalon. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains.

— Et merde !


End file.
